Same Mistake
by Girl On The Rise
Summary: "I don't want you associating with filth like that mudblood girl, do you understand ?" Draco knew that his father had been a terrible parent, but he was determined not to make the same mistake.


**This just came to me at night, so I stayed up, typed it out and published it. Enjoy!**

* * *

1991

Draco Malfoy gazed around platform nine and three quarters impassively. He could hear owls hooting and cats yowling over the sound of squeaky trolleys and croaking toads. Well, one toad. Honestly, what was _wrong _with Longbottom?

There were people everywhere. Mothers yelling at kids to take care of themselves, fathers were pacifying nervous children. Draco smirked. He wasn't nervous at all. He knew that the moment he stepped foot in Hogwarts, he would be the best. He even knew most of the people here. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass...who was _that_?

There was a girl standing some distance away, one he had never seen before. She had bushy brown hair, and slightly over sized teeth, and was standing with her parents, who were gazing around the station in awe.

"Do you see that beaver of a girl over there Draco?" asked his father, leaning forward as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yes, Father."

"Her name is Hermione Granger. She's a mudblood. Common as dirt. Just a disgusting little thing they admitted into Hogwarts. Really, muggleborns shouldn't be allowed in schools such as this."

"No, Father."

Lucius's voice hardened, "I don't want you associating with filth like that, do you understand me?"

He nodded, "Yes, Father."

Lucius smiled, and patted him on the back, "Good. Now get on board son, I think Vincent and Gregory have saved a compartment for you."

"Alright," he said, placing a foot on the steps.

"Have fun sweetie," said Narcissa, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"I will, Mother."

He cast a last glance at the muggleborn girl. For a fleeting moment, her brown eyes met his grey ones. The moment passed, and he boarded the scarlet train.

* * *

2016

"Nervous?" Draco asked his son, as he pushed the laden trolley through the crowd.

"No!" replied Scorpius, in an entirely unconvincing tone. Draco and Astoria smiled.

"There's nothing to be nervous about dear," said his mother, gazing at him fondly, "You already have friends here. I think that's Bianca Zabini, right over there."

Scorpius craned his neck. Draco, studied his son, his own carbon copy. Had he really been that short at eleven?

"I can't see!" he complained, but it had nothing to do with his height. Draco couldn't see a thing either. The vapor around the train was too dense, he couldn't make out any faces.

"There!" he said, finally identifying a face, "That's...Granger."

"Who?" asked Scorpius, scanning the family his father was looking at through the thinned vapor.

"I'm going to chat with Pansy over there, alright dear?" asked Astoria, the look on her face incomprehensible, "I'll be back."

"Alright," said Draco, absentmindedly. He felt a strange sense of deja vu overcome him.

After his father had introduced him to Hermione Granger, twenty five years ago, he had made it his goal to look down upon her. It was the philosophy he was raised to believe- 'Do not associate with filth like them'. But as he grew older, and a little wiser, he realized that was the last thing he should have done. Because Hermione turned out to be one of the most spectacular witches he had ever meet. She was strong, smart and beautiful. Her blood just didn't matter.

At that moment, there stood a girl at the other end of the platform. She had her father's blue eyes and red hair, but he had a hunch that she was her mother's daughter- strong, smart and beautiful . As he stared at Rose Weasely, he was transported back to 1991, where he stood at that exact same spot, with his father telling him to look down upon that witty, talented, bushy haired girl.

He did not want to make that same mistake.

"Scor," he said, kneeling down and placing a hand on his son's shoulder, "Do you see that girl over there? The one with the blue eyes and red hair?"

"Yeah."

He looked at her, seeing the shadow of a brown haired witch in this blue-eyed girl's face.

"Keep an eye out for her. She's something special."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at his father, but decided not to ask any questions.

"Sure Dad."

"You should get a move on Scor, it's almost eleven," issued Astoria's voice from behind them. Draco stood up, and grinned at his son as he hugged him.

"Take care, son."

Scorpius clambered into the carriage, closing the door behind him. He grinned and waved before disappearing.

The whistle of the train sounded as it began to chug along the tracks.

Draco watched the train as it left. For a fleeting moment, his grey eyes met Hermione's brown ones. But this time he smiled, and she smiled back.

* * *

******I'm taking requests for Harry Potter one-shots (a thousand words or more). If you want to request a fic, PM me. You must include a prompt and/or a pairing of your choice (NO slash or smut), but don't tell me the entire plot.**

******And I figured that, since Lucius was on the school board, he would have access to student records, hence he would know Hermione's name.  
**

**Review please!**


End file.
